


Simon Says More Stuff

by Who_let_the_gays_out



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but mainly, go read it tho, it's ace, lil bit of domestic stuff, this is a sequel to Destielismyloves fic 'Simon says', tho u can read this without reading that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_let_the_gays_out/pseuds/Who_let_the_gays_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Destielismylove's fanficiton 'Simon Says'. Go read it, it's ace.<br/>-----------------<br/>The morning after Simon and Josh's 'eventful evening', Simon wakes up before Josh and makes breakfast. How nice. </p><p>Josh then decides that he cannot wait until Simon has finished making said breakfast to fuck him, leading to a morning as...'eventful' as the night before,.</p><p>Also nice.<br/>-----------------<br/>This is my first fic btw. Don't be mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says More Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simon Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483634) by [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove). 



Josh often falls asleep on the couch, sometimes when he's too tired to move or even when his bedroom is too messy and he can't be bothered to clean up, so when he woke up on the couch alone he wasn't surprised.

Then he realized he wasn't on the couch at home, and that had fallen asleep with Simon next to him, and suddenly the couch felt a lot more empty. He reached out into the empty space to see if Simon had simply moved away or even fallen off the couch, but when he found nothing but air he opened his eyes and sat up. He was the only person in the living room, and if it wasn't for the sore marks on his neck and the shirts on the floor, he may have wondered if all of last night was some kind of vivid wet dream.

"Simon?" He called out, and he couldn't stop the small sigh of relief from escaping him when he heard Simon's voice coming from the kitchen. He pulled himself off the couch and stumbled sleepily to the kitchen, smiling goofily when he saw Simon at the stove, frying something. He was wearing his sweatpants, but his shirt was obviously still in the living room, giving Josh a perfect view of his toned back and arms. He leaned against the door frame and murmured a morning to Simon, who turned around and greeted him with a sheepish grin;

"Mornin' Josh, y' sleep okay?" Simon asked, shaking the pan with his right hand and making whatever was cooking sizzle. Josh murmured something in response as he shuffled forward and rested against Simon's back, burying his face in between Simon's shoulders and wrapping his arms around his waist as he breathed deeply, inhaling Simon's scent with a content smile. Simon hummed happily and turned back to the stove, continuing to make what Josh could see now was scrambled eggs.

The entire scene felt right, and Josh couldn't stop himself from grinning into Simon's back. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Simon, besides that he was physically attracted to him, but he had to admit that being intimate like this felt good. But he'd figure out his feelings later, right now he just wanted to enjoy this.

"You're ok with scrambled eggs, right? Wasn't really sure what to make so I just..." Simon gestured at the pan, and Josh murmured a yes into his back, and Simon chuckled at the muffled words, leaning back slightly to be closer to Josh. Josh smiled and glanced up at the back of Simon's head, noticing the edges of the marks he had left with his teeth the night before. He smiled at the memory, and the half-hard morning wood he had twitched in his shorts as he remembered the over-the-top game of Simon Says they had the night before. Simon felt the movement behind him, and tried not to grin, though he failed horribly as he pressed backwards slightly and felt the weight against his ass, halfheartedly humming a song to himself in mock ignorance.

Realizing that Simon had felt his movements, and had responded in just the right way, Josh let his hands slowly drop from Simon's chest to his stomach, tracing his skin in small, looping circles. Simon said nothing, but couldn't stop the small rush of blood to his groin as he realized where Josh's hand was going. Josh's hands traveled lower, eventually reaching the sensitive patch of skin just above Simon's shorts, where he stopped and stayed, stroking the skin softly. Simon released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and it came out shakier than he would of liked as Josh pressed down slightly harder.

"You're gonna ruin breakfast if y' keep doin' that..." He sighed, though he leaned back slightly into Josh's chest.

"Don't care..." Josh mumbled, his hands finally dipping past Simon's shorts and into his pants, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Simon's cock and squeezing slightly. Simon let out a small moan, his knees weakening slightly as Josh pressed into the top of his shaft, his head falling back and his eyes drooping shut. They stayed like that for a second, before suddenly Simon raised his head and shoved the pan off of the hot ring.

"Fuck it." Simon sighed, before turning around and shoving Josh back hard. Josh's eyes widened and he stumbled slightly, panicking for a second when he thought he may have done something wrong, but then Simon was against him, pressing him into the counter behind him and pressing his mouth against Josh's lips. He wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and squeezed hard, almost knocking the air out of him as Josh threw his arms around Simon's shoulders and held on for dear life. They kissed for a moment before they had to part to breath, their lips already swollen slightly. Simon grinned at Josh, raising a hand to back of Josh's head so that he could pull him back in for a second kiss, poking his tongue in between Josh's lips and deepening the kiss.

Simon suddenly grabbed Josh's thighs and lifted them, placing him on top of the counter top as Josh wrapped his legs around Simon's waist to stop himself from falling down. Simon grabbed Josh's sides and pulled him forward so that their chests were pressed against each other, and their cocks aligned and they couldn't stop themselves from groaning at the friction.

"Fucking hell Simon..." Josh groaned, pressing his hips upwards to get more pleasure. Simon grinned and reached down to grab Josh's ass with both hands, pressing him into his crotch and grinding hard. Josh groaned and clung to Simon, wrapping his legs around Simon's waist and pulling hard to get closer. Simon grinned as he pressed his mouth against Josh's, pressing Josh's cock against his own at a tortuously slow pace designed to tease Josh, which obviously worked when Josh tried and failed to thrust up against Simon's crotch and whined when he didn't find the friction he wanted. 

"Simon, please..." Josh groaned into Simon's shoulder, reaching in between them to stroke his aching erection, only to have his hand swatted away by Simon, who decided to punish Josh for his actions by grabbing the back of his neck and pressing a light kiss to the area where Josh's neck ended and his shoulder began, before biting down hard without warning. Josh clenched his jaw and groaned, letting his head fall back so Simon could have better access to his neck as he continued to attack his neck with small kisses followed by harsh nips. Simon pulled back slightly to admire his work, watching Josh's pale skin bloom with red and quickly darkening patches as Josh groaned and squirmed, still trying to trust upwards but failing each time.

Even though grinding against Josh and marking him like this felt incredible, Simon wanted to do more. He wanted to do more to Josh, and so he reached in between them both and pressed his hand up against Josh's cock, wrapping his hand around the outline of his shaft through his shorts and rubbing. Josh groaned and bucked upwards, letting his head fall forward onto Simon's chest.

"Simon says take off your shorts." Simon mumbled into Josh's ear with a grin, and Josh immediately moved his hands from Simon's shoulders to his shorts, yanking them halfway down his thighs before Simon's body prevented them from going down any lower. Simon smiled when he saw how desperate Josh was to get touched, and he couldn't help but stay where he was so that Josh would have to struggle to get his shorts down far enough. Josh pulled desperately at his shorts till they were at his knees, his cock springing up once they were low enough and resting against Simon's stomach. He looked up at Simon hopefully, not touching his cock in the hope that Simon would do it for him. Simon looked down at Josh's cock for a moment, admiring the drop of precum on the slit, before reaching between them and wrapping his hand around the shaft. He didn't move his hand, only squeezing slightly and running his thumb over the slit, before stopping and loosening his grip.

"Simon says thrust." Simon said, running his little finger up a vein on Josh's cock. Josh immediately understood, and raised his hips off the counter top, his hands holding him up behind him, as he began to thrust his cock into Simon's hand. Josh started moaning loudly, head thrown back and hands gripped into fists as he tried to thrust as hard as he could given his position. Simon did nothing, just holding his hand still and using his other hand to hold Josh by the waist and prevent him from slipping onto his back.

"Simon- fuck, I.." Josh groaned, his words coming out half formed and drowned out by moans. He bit his lip and went quicker, his ass hitting the counter top with a hard thump each time that would probably bruise later, but he was already too far gone to care. All Simon had given him was a grind and a semi-handjob, but the fact that Simon was in front of him, watching him with half lidded eyes and a sly smile, made the entire experience intense.

Simon's dick had started to feel sore, trapped in his shorts with only the grinding to satisfy it, and Simon decided to satisfy it by removing his hand from Josh's side and pulling his cock out from his shorts, tucking the waistband under his balls and pumping it in his hand. Josh leaned his head forward when he heard Simon groan, and he watched as Simon bit his lip and closed his eyes, head tilted downwards. His eyes went straight to Simon's cock, and he slowed his speed slightly so he would watch Simon work his shaft with long, quick strokes. Simon noticed that the speed had slowed and opened his eyes, slowing his hand and running his thumb over the head of his cock to give Josh a small show.

Josh groaned, and stopped thrusting so he could lean forward and kiss Simon hard, accidentally aligning their bare cocks as he did so. Simon dropped the hand on his own cock to grab the back of Josh's head and pull him closer, while the hand that was on Josh's cock opened up and wrapped around both their cocks together, rubbing slowly.

Josh felt Simon's cock pressed up against his own and couldn't help but notice the size. It was slightly longer than his own, though Josh's was slightly thicker, and Josh suddenly imaged feeling Simon balls deep inside him, hitting the spot he'd only found a few times himself on the rare nights he was home alone, and he couldn't help put bite his lip and groan at the mere thought. He realized he wanted Simon to fuck him, badly, and tried to pull himself together enough to voice his desire;

"Simon..." Josh groaned, his voice high enough for Simon to realize that he wanted to ask him something. Simon slowed his hand and moved away from Josh so he could look him in the eye, waiting for the question;

"Can...fuck, can you..." Josh started, before he bottled and dropped his head, blushing bright red. Simon didn't want to see Josh embarrassed, and he quickly moved his hand from the back of Josh's head to his chin, making him look up at him. He gave Josh a small smile, saying nothing but silently asking for Josh to speak. Josh grinned sheepishly, and Simon moved his hand to cup Josh's cheek, smiling when Josh paused to lean against Simon's palm before straightening up.

"Can you fuck me?" Josh murmured, managing to look Simon in the eyes. Simon's eyes widened, and for a second he was too surprised to speak, but then his face relaxed and he gave Josh a small grin;

"Got any lube?" He asked, Josh felt the blood rush to both his face and his groin when he realized that Simon was alright with it. He told him that there was Vaseline in the bathroom, and whined slightly when Simon pulled away from him to run off to the bathroom. Josh decided to spend his time alone removing his shirt and kicking his shorts off, his mind racing at the thought of what was about to happen. He wondered if Simon had guessed that this was going to be his first time with another man, though he had done plenty on his own, and then he wondered if Simon had been with another man either, but he knew Simon would be gentle either way, so he didn't mind. He wanted Simon to fuck him, and he was going to, so that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile, Simon was in the bathroom, searching frantically for the Vaseline so he could get back to Josh as quickly as possible. He couldn't believe that this was about to happen and he would be damned if he let the opportunity pass him by. He eventually found the half empty tub in the cupboard under the sink and unscrewed the lid as he made his way back to Josh, who was sitting on the counter, now wearing nothing at all, waiting for him.

Simon quickly stood between Josh's legs again, pulling him forward by his thighs till he was close enough. He traced Josh's chest, running his fingers up and down his stomach and rubbing a circle around his left nipple before leaning down and placing a kiss in the space between Josh's pecs. Josh blushed slightly at the intimate gesture, and watched as Simon scooped some Vaseline onto his fingers. He rubbed the cold lube in between his fingers for a second, letting his body heat warm it up so that Josh would be more comfortable. Josh waited patiently, panting slightly, and Simon couldn't help pulling him into another kiss while they waited for the lube to warm up. Simon quickly dipped his tongue in between Josh's teeth, kissing him deeply, before pulling back and kissing his neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and then licking it to soothe it. Josh sighed with pleasure, smiling at Simon when he pulled back, who smiled back and looked at his hand.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked, looking Josh in the eyes with a serious expression. Josh nodded, giving him a small smile, and Simon found the smile so endearing that he pressed a final kiss to Josh's lips before gently pushing his shoulder, making him lie back against the counter. Josh propped himself up on his elbows, keeping his eyes on Simon as he pulled him forward by his calves till his ass was almost touching Simon's cock, which was still hard from the previous treatment. He looked up at Josh, his eyes silently asking if it was alright to touch, before reaching out and gently tracing the small hole in front of him, before dipping one finger in up to the first knuckle. Josh let his head fall back with a sigh, and Simon took a moment to feel around for a moment before slowly pushing in up to the second knuckle, making a come-hither motion.

"Simon..." Josh moaned, his breathing heavy. The feeling was slightly familiar, since Josh had done this to himself before, but having someone else do it felt completely different at the same time. He squirmed, unsure of what do to or what to say, but his questions were answered when Simon let go of his thigh to trace lines up and down Josh's cock, making Josh shiver and moan.

"Fucking hell..." Simon groaned, and Josh raised his head to watch Simon bite his lip. Simon looked down at Josh, and gave a sly grin before pushing his finger all the way in, laughing slightly when Josh let out a drawn-out groan. Now that he was all the way in, Simon began to slowly thrust in and out, bending his finger to try and find the sweet spot inside him, and then slowly added a second finger. Josh moaned, giving Simon a small smile to let him know he was okay, but then he suddenly gasped, his elbows failing him as he fell flat on his back against the counter.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched into fists beside him. He thrust upwards against Simon's hand, trying to find that sensation again, and he groaned loudly when he did. He felt a shiver run through his body, and his nerves felt like they were on fire. Simon felt his cock twitch at the sight, and he used the hand that was on Josh's cock to hold Josh in place by his waist while he thrust into the same spot again, reveling in the sweet sound he made as he did. He pressed into the spot again and again, using the 2 fingers to scissor him open but by bit.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuckk..." Josh moaned, covering his eyes with his arms as he tried to press closer, but was held down by Simon's hand. He was torn in between staying still and letting Simon take care of him and taking some control and fucking himself on Simon's fingers, but when the hand on his waist pressed down even harder, holding him in a vice grip, Josh decided on the first option and relaxed. Simon smiled when he saw Josh go limp, finally giving in to him, and he continued fingering Josh until he felt loose enough. He then pulled his hand away, pulling at Josh's knees until his ass was pressed against Simon's erect cock.

"You ready?" Simon asked, holding Josh's knee with one hand and lining up his cock with Josh's hole with the other. Josh took a deep breath, before nodding and lying flat on his back, arms still splayed inelegantly above his head. Not content with just a nod, Simon leaned over him and gave him a slow, meaningful kiss, letting Josh wrap his arms around his shoulders, before pulling back and giving him a small smile.

"Simon says tell me if you're ready." He said, looking Josh in the eyes. Josh grinned and sighed;

"I'm ready..."

Simon nodded, and pressed a final kiss to Josh's lips before pressing the head of his cock against Josh's hole. Josh groaned at the sudden heat, and pressed his head into Simon's shoulder, and Simon pressed a small kiss to his neck before pressing forward with a moan.

The sudden feeling of Josh clenching around him made Simon curse under his breath, and he had to fight to go in slowly so he wouldn't hurt him, pressing dozens of frantic kisses to Josh's neck as he entered him. He was hotter than Simon was expecting, and tight despite the prep he had given him, and Simon gripped Josh's leg tight enough to leave red marks as he slid forward. Josh gasped at the feeling of being filled, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Simon..." Josh moaned,his chest rising and falling heavily. The sound of Josh moaning his name made Simon's cock twitch inside of Josh, and the feeling made Josh inhale sharply under his breath. He waited till his pelvis was flush against Josh's crotch, before placing a final kiss against Josh's neck and straightening up. He grabbed Josh's thighs and gave Josh a final look before slowly pulling out till just the head was inside him, and then slamming back into him without warning.

"FUCK" S-Simon-, I- Shit..."Josh cried out, panting as Simon readied himself. Simon pulled out again, quicker than before, and then slid back in very slowly, settling into a rhythm that made Josh weak at the knees.

Soon the roof was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Josh's constant moaning. Words were spilling out of Josh's mouth; half formed words and constant moans. Simon occasionally grunted, pulling Josh's legs further apart so he could go deeper. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, but he didn't want to cum before Josh did, so he reached out and started pumping Josh's cock in his hand.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Josh mumbled, hips thrusting up to meet Simon's hand. The change in angle made Simon hit Josh's prostate head on, and Josh almost screamed at the feeling, biting his lip so hard it hurt as Simon grabbed his calves and rammed into him repeatedly at the same angle. 

"S-Simon! Shit, keep on-right there..." Josh gasped, eyes widening at the over stimulation. He put his hands by his sides, palms flat against the counter as he held on as tight as he could, knowing that staying still would make Simon his his prostate harder. Josh couldn't help himself, and let out a small scream before grabbing his mouth with one hand to silence himself. Simon instantly let go of Josh's cock to grab the hand covering his mouth and pin it above his head, giving Josh a look that said him staying quiet wasn't a priority. Feeling his prostate get hit so hard and fast, with hickies on his neck and a hand pinned above his head, and Simon looking at him like that, Josh felt himself melt beneath him, and then felt a familiar fire creep up on him.

"S-Simon...I'm gonna, I-" Josh gave up on speaking before he could finish his sentence, falling back and feeling his balls tighten as his orgasm approached rapidly. Simon began thrusting harder with a moan, going so hard he was sure there would be bruises on his pelvis tomorrow, but he didn't care, not when Josh was moaning so loudly and murmuring his name under his breath. He wanted to hear more of it, and louder, so he let go of Josh's hand so he could put it on the middle of Josh's back and pull him up, and then lean forward to meet him halfway.

"Simon says...moan for me. Moan my name." Simon panted into Josh's ear, trying to maintain the same rhythm as before at the new angle. Josh was so close, and if saying Simon's name would get him what he wanted he was more than happy to do it.

"Simon...Fucking hell, Simon, please..." Josh rambled, moaning as Simon laid him back down and thrust harder into him, both hands spreading his legs wider. He felt his balls tighten, and knew he was moments away from cuming, so he didn't stop talking, desperate for release, moaning Simon's name again and again.

"Fuck, Simon."

"Josh..."

Suddenly Josh tightened around Simon's cock, and Simon watched in amazement as Josh came, his semen spilling over his own stomach and Simon's stomach. Josh gasped, and murmured Simon's name again and again under his breath, biting his lip and squirming. The sight of Josh cuming, combined with the feeling of his hole tightening around Simon's cock was too much for Simon to handle, and soon after Josh he was cuming as well, his sperm spilling into Josh's hole and filling him up. Simon let out a loud, long groan, leaning forward and listening to Josh gasp at the feeling of being filled. He shuddered, and eventually leaned forward with his head against Josh's chest, panting hard. Josh lowered his arms so they were around Simon's shoulders, raising one hand to the back of his head so he could run his fingers through his dirty blond hair. He lifted Simon's head with both hands so he could press a kiss to Simon's forehead, too exhausted and overstimulated to worry about being too intimate. Simon lifted his head so he could kiss Josh on the lips, long and slow, before slowly pulling out of Josh with a groan.

"Fuckin hell..." Simon sighed, reaching out to lift Simon up into a sitting position. Josh giggled, pressing kisses against Simon's jaw and cheeks before Simon held his chin to kiss him on the lips. They smiled against each other, tired but happy, and when they pulled apart they were blushing bright red.

"Ready for breakfast now?" Simon asked with a smile, and Josh nodded with a grin, sheepishly reaching for some kitchen roll to clean himself up with while Simon yanked his sweatpants up from his thighs to his waist before turning back to the stove.

"Oh for fuck-these things are ice cold now!" Simon groaned, holding up the pan in annoyance. Josh chuckled, and yanked up his shorts from their position on the floor before going to a nearby cupboard and pulling out a box of cornflakes while Simon put the cold eggs in the bin with a grumble. They both settled for eating in the kitchen together, with Simon leaning against the counter and Josh sitting on it while they ate their cornflakes, and though neither man said it, they both knew they could easily get used to living like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Please check out the original fic (Simon Says by Destielismylove) and leave kudos/comment if you liked this!
> 
> Also, if you have an idea for another sidemen fanfiction (Any pairing, any topic) then please leave a request and I may write it for you!


End file.
